The Day of Black Sun
by chocolatecoveredbananacheese
Summary: This is my first story be nice. But review or flame. Don't give a crap. Kataang. KataraxAang. AxK. Now Read! Aang gets ready and battles Ozai. He tells Katara his feelings. Will she also feel the same? Read to find out! It also kinda sucks. Don't care.


The Day of Black Sun

By: Yours truly Chocolatecoveredbananacheese

Chapter 1

**A/N**: I love you all! Please R&R! This my first story, be nice. Kataanginess!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air bender (Tear) Or my team of blood sucking lawyers. Enjoy!

The day started out as a cool day with a low fog rolling in from the west. Tents were set al along the beaches of the Earth Kingdom. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were set up in more massive tents. When 9:30 came finally. All the Water Tribe soldiers and their families with the Earth Kingdom soldiers with their families came out to the coast where the Avatar and his friends were standing on a platform. Katara stepped out to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder. She whispered in his ear. "You'll be ok I know it"

"Thanks Katara," Aang said as he gulped some air. He walked away from his teacher, his friend, his hot friend, his lover. Aang walked up to the stage. He paused looking down at those families. He saw how they would be torn apart. How their souls would be crushed if they got a certain scroll with an Earth or Water seal on it. He breathed and said softly, "If you want to be a bender you have to let go of fear."

He started to say to the people below him, "Good morning." It was a nice way to start the beginning of their destruction. "Today is the day of Black Sun. Today is the day we enter the Fire Nation." A few people cringed at this. "Today is day Ozai will be apprehended. Today is the Day This War Will End!" Everyone cheered. Aang stepped up again. He began, "You all are proving a great deed to the world. But before we go you should know that hope won't get you through this. Action will. The monks told me hope was just a distraction. Also some these faces will disappear from this world, never to return. But you all know that their love will live on. Now General Fong will give you the details." Everyone cheered.

Aang jumped off the platform. His inner voice was saying "_Now is perfect"_

"_Perfect for what?!"_

"_To tell her you love her"_

He stepped up to Katara. Katara looked at him, smiling. She thought, _"Omygod! He's coming up to me." _

"Hey Aang." Katara said calmly.

"Hi. Um… there is something I wanted to tell you… Heh." Aang said holding the back of his head.

"Yes Aang?" Katara said hopefully.

"Um I wanted to say…IreallylikeyouandIknowyoudon'tsojustwalkawaybecauseIloveyou." Aang said in a jumble. **A/N:**I really like you and I know you don't so just walk away because I love you."

"What?" Katara said confused.

"I love you" Aang said ashamed. Katara almost was about to jump as high Aang does when he sneezed.

"I love you to." Katara said. She kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

"Wow." Aang said.

**A/N**: Alright now review first attempt finished.

Chapter 2

Everyone said last minute goodbyes and kisses. Even Katara and Aang. Then the soldiers went into the boats. Sokka, Toph, and Katara got on Appa. Aang got on his glider and led the troops from the Northern Air temple. They all got started. They were going for what seemed like hours. Until they saw a reddish land. The Fire Nation had already prepared when Azula heard about the plans when she conquered Ba Sing Se. Fire balls rained down from the sky. One made contact with an Earth Kingdom boat, and exploded on contact. Soldiers flew on all sides, burned and bloody. They made to the beach, and ran off the boats. Fire balls shot from soldiers came down from the cliffs. A couple struck some Water benders making them loose a limb or two. Aang led his fighter squad along the bank shooting down Fire benders. Teo had his bow with arrows. He shot away at a fire bender in the neck. Blood oozed from his neck and dropped to his knees and fell.

The Aang Gang met at the base of the cliff. He signaled Appa to fly off. He agreed and flew off. Aang and his friends made up a plan. They decided to flank The cliffs. As they made their way toward the cliff, tanks came down firing at them. Aang and Katara put ice through them killing the people inside. Someone shot at Katara. They missed but Aang had already brought on the Avatar state. He made rocks into a casket that surrounded the soldier and closed it on him. He brought his hands together and crushed him.

Katara thought, "_Wow. He killed for me."_

Aang looked over at Katara to see if she was ok. He then turned at the cliffs. He and Toph Earth bended them up. The team attacked killing on sight. Then Azula and her team fired at the soldiers coming. Lightning struck them, exploding them. Blood rained down. Blood touch Aang's head. He created a fire ball and took out three soldiers. Iroh was firing at soldiers. Azula said, "Uncle, why would you choose treachery." She created lightning and made sure she got rid of him. It hit Iroh in the heart. Killing him.

"Irohhhhhh!" Aang screamed. This time the Avatar state was welcomed. His air was made into a drill. He dove at Azula blocking her attacks. Aang cut through her. She fell. Aang's clothes dripped with blood. His body pulsing. He looked at Katara. She looked scared. She was afraid what might happen if she got hurt. They made their way into the capital. The eclipse now came. Fire Nation soldiers grabbed spears, rocks, knives, anything that could hurt someone. The Earth and Water soldiers cut through them easily. An hour passed and eclipse ended. The battle had begun again. The Aang Gang made it to the place. The Dai Lee led by Long Feng attacked. Aang had enough. He took some water and killed them all. He was tired of Long Feng. They went into the center. They broke the doors down. Ozai was waiting and said, "Hello Avatar. Hahahahaha!"

**A/N**: Awesome right? Now review. Katara and Aang kisses to all.

Chapter 3

Ozai stepped up. He surrounded the room with flames. Aang air bended, Katara water bended, Toph earth bended , and Sokka threw his boomerangs. They blocked each others attacks. All cut and bruised the stepped up again. Zuko came in. "Hello dad."

His dad shot at him. "I've been banished for three years with a mark on my face forever. No its time to return the favor." He swung fire at his dad tripping him. He shot at his face burning his eye. "Now you have to walk with the same curse." Zuko said. His dad fired. Zuko fell. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Katara yelled. "Sugar queen, don't worry he's ok." Ozai turned to Aang, then Katara. He shot. The fire made contact with her leg. She fell in pain. She healed herself, but Aang remembered this pain once before a while back. Even though Katara was fine. He forced the Avatar state on. The full power of each spirit, and Avatar was brought on creating a huge body with each element. A head of air, a body of water, arms of fire, and feet of earth. Aang picked up Ozai. He yelled, "This Is For Starting This War."

He kicked Ozai with the feet of earth. He hit the wall. Hard. Aang picked him up again.

" This Is For All The People You Killed Today!" And he punched him with the fire arms. Burned and bloody Aang picked him up again.

"This Is For The Air Benders You Killed!"

The head of air ripped his arm off. Aang picked him up once more and said, "This Is For Hurting My Love!" The body of water brought out little tentacles. About 100-200. Each thrust into Ozai, impaling him. Aang cast him into the wall. Aang brought the elements together which became a black substance. All hell broke loose on Ozai. All elements vaporized him.

"Holy shit." Sokka and Toph said in unison.

"Damn." Katara said. The creature fell back to Earth leaving Aang unconscious. Katara picked him up into her arms. Aang woke.

"Hey Katara."

"Hey Aang." Katara was crying.

"What's the matter?" Aang asked.

"I love you Aang."

"I love you too."

Sokka took Toph out to give Aang and Katara a little alone time.

Katara giggled a moment.

**A/N**: I love that word giggle. It makes me giggle. Anyhoo back to the story.

Aang embraced Katara. They kissed for what seemed like hours. There was a little tongue action. Katara felt so warm. Aang wished this moment would never end. But he also wished he had some more clean clothes. Sokka came in with his covered afraid what he might see.

"Hey love birds!" Sokka yelled. "Lets get off this hell-hole.

Aang and Katara both blushed at the thought of being love birds.

Outside Appa was waiting for them. They flew back to Earth kingdom where they started. Aang looked back at the now blood covered island. They landed and everyone cheered. Some soldiers shook up some alcohol and sprayed it everywhere. Katara whispered to Aang, "Let's go to some where a little more private."

Chapter 4

At hearing this Aang was a little confused. "What you mean with Sokka and Toph?"

Katara couldn't suppress a giggle.

"No, **you**."

Aang now got it his eyes widened a bit. He breathed a little faster.

"Uh…sure." Aang's voice squeaked. **Lol. Puberty.**

Aang and Katara went back to Aang's private tent. They created some water around them so no one would disturb them. Aang and Katara kissed. Letting their tongues explore. Katara took off Aang's vest. Aang took her wool robe off. Katara took his yellow monk clothes away. And Aang took her sweat pants. All the while still kissing each other. Katara took some water to take Aang's red underpants off. Aang did the same but her white one that covered her body. The water rained on them. A drop fell on Katara's cheek. Aang took the back of two of his fingers to wipe it away. He dragged his fingers down. Down her neck, down her shoulder, down her side, down her waist, and ended at her hip. They tackeled each other.

"Ow." Aang said.

"Sorry." Katara giggled.

They rolled on the floor for a few minutes kissing each other frantically.

"When's the last time I said I love you?" Aang said.

"When we were at the Fire nation."

"That's way too long. I love you." Aang said.

"I love you too." Katara said. They both sat up. Aang touched her lower stomach. It must've been a strange sensation because Katara's back arched up so far it looked like her spine was about to leave her body. Katara didn't care about the bulge in her abdomen from Aang.

"You want to Aang."

"If you want." He wanted nothing but to make Katara happy.

"I do."

Aang learned sex ed from the monks. They wanted to kids to know about how life was made. And how it can be taken away. Aang went inside. He pushed. And Katara moaned. Aang continued more rhythmically. Katara loved it and moaned some more. Aang moaned in unison as the kissed. Aang did his business and went out. Katara began nibbling his ear. Aang groaned in approval.

Katara said, "We should go."

"Fine." Aang said, a little disappointed.

The world was safe. And soon Aang wouldn't be the only air bender.

**A/N**: Awesome right? Ok. Review. Now! Pleease. Next chap. Coming up. Its going to be short though.

Chapter 5

Two years after the war ended, Katara was 16, and Aang was 15. Katara held a child in her arms. It was a boy. Ocean blue eyes like his mother, and an air bender like his father. At a party everyone was dancing. A few days earlier, Aang made a necklace. It was an air symbol intertwined with a water symbol to show his love. He knew today was the day. They were both of marrying age. And Aang had already asked Sokka for permission. During one of the dances Aang said to Katara, "Hey Katara, um, I um, uh. I want to say something."

"Yes Aang?" Katara said no idea what was about come on.

"We've been together for a while and um…" He reached for his back pocket and got down on one knee and asked Katara, "Will you marry me?" He pulled out the necklace and handed it to her. She started to cry.

"Omygod. Omygod. Yes Aang !"

Aang jumped up and flew over 50 feet in excitement. Everyone hooted and cheered.

"Katara, you made me happy once. And know you've doubled that." They danced the night away. They had a little fun and they had twins. Another air bender, a girl, and a water bender, also a girl. The world became peaceful and the air benders were restarting again. And Aang and Katara's love for each other went through year after year for all of eternity…

**A/N**: OMG!! How'd you like? Tell it to the review button! Oh. by the way Sokka was holding on to the baby during the dance. Also I'm holding a contest. Whoever reviewed the most gets to pick what the next story will be. What its about , who gets who, who dies, whatever. Yes even you Zutara and Taang fans can participate. (Shudder). Anyhoo… Kisses from the Aang Gang! I love you all. Also, I can't prove Aang's marrying age was 15. It just worked that way.


End file.
